The Secret War
by Batagon
Summary: Someone is targeting the Avengers. Someone with knowledge of their weaknesses and the skills to exploit them. The Avengers must come together once more to discover and fight this unkown enemy. Will contain the entire Avengers however Hawkeye and Black Widow will be the main two.
1. Chapter 1

Following the events of Loki's invasion over the summer, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D ordered the Avengers to break their communications with the organisation and go their seperate ways fearing that the council and the government would try to control the powerful team. Iron man returned to his own life as the billionaire playboy Tony Stark. Thor returned to Asguard with his captive brother and hadn't been seen on earth since. Bruce Banner fearing himself above all else moved to South America, keeping contact only with Tony Stark whom had used his endless funds to set Banner up with a small isolated house in the middle of no where. The 'other guy' hadn't made an appearance since. Steve Rodgers moved into the the city of New York and began to familirise himself with modern day life and his Captain America counterpart often made an appearance in day to day life to help the overwhelmed police department of the city. Agents Barton and Romanoff had been given secret missions from Director Fury and there whereabouts were none only to themselves and the Director.

Steve Rodgers slowly walked up the empty stair case wearing his Captain America costume and wielding his shield. Less than 10 minutes ago his police radio had picked up a call to 911 complaining that bullets had been heard from apartment 37B. Being near the area Steve had decided to investigate. He slowly moved past 35B and 36B before arriving at the correct door. He cautiously tried the door handle. It was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped into the apartment closing it behind him.

He was bombarded by the sheer discusting smell of the place. Then his sight was overwhelmed by the torn up flesh, the blood stained carpets and the human organs that littered the room. Steve felt like vomiting however he fought the urge and began to investigate the place. He looked around the place and found several items covered in blood like knives or scissors that was clearly used but could not find the culprit. Realising he was no detective he began to leave. When he arrived at the door it suddenly swung open revealing an armed man. Steve's combat training kicked in as he grabbed the gun, threw it accross the floor and took the guy out with a single punch to the jaw. As the man fell to the ground, the hero noticed something. He was in full SWAT uniform.

Steve gasped as more men in the uniform ran in from outside. "You don't understand. it wasn't me that did this!" He called out. "Put your hands in the air." Was the only reply. Captain America followed the instructions and allowed his capture to take place. Surely I can explain myself, he thought as he was handcuffed. Surely I can prove my innocence. I was careful, there would be none of my DNA on the victims or the weapons. Steve Rodgers coudn't be furthe from the truth. Even before he arrived at the scene, the place was covered with his DNA. Captain America had been framed.

It was a Cool autumn day and Tony Stark was in the basement of his luxurious mansion working away on his latest suit. Since the summer he had spent more and more time down here than ever feeling that his suits needed to be stronger, faster and all around better if he was going to have any chance against the aliens and gods that seamed to be popping up as enemies of the earth. Pepper was at work leaving Tony at home by himself as he often was during the day time.

"Sir, we have a perimeter breach." Jarvis announced. The computers in the room suddenly began to turn off one by one. Tony stood up and and dashed over to the nearest suit stepping into it and allowing it to turn in. "Jarvis whats happening?" He asked. "It would appear someone has turned of the power and stopped the back up generator from kicking in, sir."  
"Can you turn the other suits on." He asked as he began to leave the basement. "No. It appears i'm being jammed, sir." The AI replied as Tony arrived up stairs.

Across the room stood one man who was covered in a shiny, sliver mettalic armour that was partly covered by a green cloak, hood and shirt with a yellow belt. He stood at around around 6'7" looking down at Tony. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" He asked before the man began to run towards him. Tony put his hands up in the air allowing his weapons to heat up a yellow colour however he understimated the speed of his foe who was able to quikly grab hold of Starks hands with his own that radiated a strange bright purple aura. The two colours built up against each other before eventually exploding causing both fighters to be thrown backwards several feet. Tony fell down against the floor whilst his assailant managed to remain on his feet before charging him once again.

Tony wasn't quick enough to react to the sheer speed of his opponent who was able to pick and throw him through a wall. He managed to recover onto his feet as the man ran at him again but this time Tony was able to catch the left fist that came flying towards him and threw his own punch hitting the guy in his face. The man tried to step back however Tony pulled at him from the hand that he still clung to. The figure stumbled forward using his spare hand to send an energy blast into Starks chest sending him flying through a window and over the open sea.

Stark was able to stabalise himself midair before flying at his enemy with full speed, knocking into him as he did. The two of them flew through the air and skidded accross the floor together madly scrambling in an attempt to get the upper hand. The other man was just that little bit faster and just that little bit stronger as he was able to take upper hand and pinned Stark to the floor sitting on top of him. His hands began to try and tear Tonys helmit off. "Jarvis, could you send a message to p...pep..." His voice was cut off as the man ripped his hemit off and began to throw puches towards his exposed face until his knuckles were stained red and all Tony could see was darkness...

Clint Barton walked down stairs to see his partner Natasha Romanoff reading a white piece of paper. "Is that are next mission from the Director?" He asked. Natasha slowly nodded his head. "Well, where are we off to then? London? Paris? Moscow?" He asked. "Natasha looked up from the paper with a shocked look. "New York. The remains of Tony Stark have been discovered at his house. Its as if someone caused his entire body to explode from the inside. Steve rodgers has been taken into police custody under the suspicion of murdering a family of 4." She replied. Clint raised his eyebrows. That didn't sound like Iron man to get beaten in his own house and that certainly didn't sound like Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Clint Barton slowly sneaked past the police in the depth of night and entered the Stark mansion. He just coudn't get his head around the idea that someone could just walk in, kill Tony Stark and blow him up. It just didn't sit right with Clint.

He searched around the building before eventually heading into the basement. The place was empty. Every suit, every computer and every car had been removed leaving only the machines that were in some way attached to the floor. The police hadn't done this. No, this was done by whoever attacked Tony Stark.

He looked around the place but found nothing. His partner Natasha Romanoff was currently infiltrating the police department to retrieve all files on both Starks murder and the one apparently commited by Steve Rodgers. It was Clints job to check the actual scenes, he had found nothing at the other scene and now nothing here.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself. The voice was followed by the sound of a machine turning on and a mechanical voice. "Agent Clint Barton, I presume." Clint raised his eyebrows at the noise. "Your Starks AI right?...Jarvice isn't it?" He asked. "That is correct." The AI's voice replied. "What the hell happened here?"  
"At 11:00 the power went off and all security cameras turned off. Sir put on one of his suits and engaged an intruder up stairs. I lost all contact when Tonys suit went off." Jarvis told Clint who scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It seams a bit overkill to then blow the guy up. Surely there's better ways to cover your tracks. Somethings not right here..." He said. "Do you have a picture of his guy?" "I'll email it to you now." Jarvis replied. "Send me any video you have of the attack as well." Clint told him before leaving the basement.

Bruce Banner was sat crossed leg on the floor of his small house. He was taking slow deep breaths as his pulse lowered. He practised this art every morning to be better prepared for the moments he needed to be. A tall man slowly approached the house in a dark red costume that covered him head to toe. The sides of his torso and his sholders were black. In each hand a long curved sword stoof just over a meter tall. The man slid the window of the house open and sneaked inside behind Bruce point a sword at his exposed neck. "You really don't want to do that." Bruce told him coldly. The man continued to walk forward and Bruces eyelids shot up revealing an alien green colour...

Clint and Natasha was stood on the roof of a tall building whilst the moon was still high in the sky. "The police seam convinced Starks death was an unfortunate accident and the evidence against Rogers is overwhelming. The police already have enough evidence to convict him. Both cases smell of corruption. We need to break rodgers and soon." She told Clint who was quick to reply with his own findings ."Stark was taken out by this guy." He said showing her the video of the assault on his phone. "If the two events are linked then we're going to have this guy coming after us soon. He won't want his hard work in getting Rogers arrested to be undone without a fight." He replied.

The incredible hulk smashed through the city seaking out his target. The assassin leapt onto his back and forced his swords with all his strength the Hulks back. The Hulk screamed in rage before attempting to grab the man who easily avoided the attacks and jumped off onto a building. The great beast turned to face his foe and began to try and throw punches against him. The smaller man dodged the first few by ducking and weaving. However eventually a punch connected causing the man to fly off landing on another building 50 meters away. The Hulk ran over to the body and picked it up and began to smash it against near by buildings until he dropped it on the floor. The Hulk stopped and watched as the man of whom had just had every bone broken and was bleeding from every part of his body began to heal and stand up without a visible scratch.

The unknown man lunged towards the monster once more. Slashing his blades with lightning fast speed towards the exposed green chest of the Hulk. In retaliation the Hulk kicked the man sending him flying though the air hundreds of meters away. Hulk groaned as he stormed towards the location of his enemy.  
Any regular human would of been killed long ago during this battle however from the experience of the last few hours the Hulk knew better. Everytime he smashed this man into the ground his wounds healed and he just got back up for another go but that was the point of it all. If the Hulk didn't kill him then the battle woudn't end. The incredible Hulk would not return to being Bruce Banner because his anger would not subside. Eventually the military of this country would take notice and send its entire army in, helicopters, tanks and all. Even if he somehow defeated them, he would just be put up against another army perhaps even nuclear weapons would have to be used but no matter what eventually the Hulk would be beaten.

A large lighning blot struck the desert ground. After the initial dust settled once more it revealed one man holding a hammer. Thor had arrived on earth. His father Odin had told him he was needed once more to help this world and that is what he intended to do. He first destination would be to South America to try and stop a rampaging creature that has left nothing but destruction in its wake. A creature that he would of once called his friend and ally, a creature that would once of been called Bruce Banner.

Authors notes:  
I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or even read this story, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone too. I would also like to apologize for any spelling mistakes as this story has been produced on my phone with a programme that has no spell check and my spelling skills are poor at best the best of times.

I promise the next chapter will be longer and will contain Thor vs Hulk and the breakout attempt of Captain America! 


	3. Chapter 3

Captain America was sat down in a small room tied and chained to a chair wearing an orange prison uniform. in front of him was a small square table with another man sat opposite him. "You realise you're going away for a long time, don't you?" The man asked him. Steve Rogers looked at the man in the eyes. "I'm not going away at all." He replied. "The evidence against you is far too much for you to get out of. The murder weapons are covered with your fingerprints." The man told him. Steve began to panic. "I didn't touch the weapons...I've been set up!"  
"I'm afraid no judge is going to believe you on that one."  
"Did you at least call Tony Stark to get me a lawyer like I asked?" Steve asked. "Tony Stark is dead. He was killed only an hour after you was arrested." Steve's eyes widened at the news. He had allowed himself to be arrested so that he could prove his innocence but now he knew he that he was framed, Steve doubted that he could. On top of that the man he had fought along side when saving the world was dead. He needed to find out how and why. He needed to get out of here.

Steve began to stand up. He moved his hands away from each other in one quick movement that broke the restraints. "Whoa, what do you think your doing?" The man asked. "The second you get through that door, they'll be all over you." Steve ignored his comments and instead gave him a powerful punch to the head knocking him out.

He pushed the locked door open which required a considerable amount of strength however he wasn't met by any type of opposition. He could hear alarms going off however seeing as there was no armed gunmen near by, did that mean the alarms wasn't because of him? He began to run off hoping this was the slice of luck he needed to escape.

Thor stood one hundred meters away from the green giant monster. It was dark, the moon was high and there was a cool chill in the air. They were both along a large stretch of road with buildings to both sides. Both opponents began to run towards each other with incredible speed. Thor threw his hammer with struck Hulk on the chest causing him to be thrown through the air landing on his back. The Asgardian allowed his hammer to return to hum before leaping towards him. The hulk quickly recovered and threw a punch towards the flying demi-god that connected and sent Thor to the ground.

The Hulk attempted to jump on top of Thor however he just wasn't fast enough. Thor manages to roll out of the way dodging the assault. He recovered to his feat and jumped on to the back of the monster, raised his hammer and brought it down on to the exposed green flesh repeatedly. Hulk fell forward collapsing on the floor. Thor jumped off the back and stood next to his foe who was layed down on his front in a defeated manner. "Are you going to play nice now Banner?" He asked. The Hulk began to get up before it screamed a loud, bellowing powerful scream. The look on his green face was one of pure anger and hatred. He ran towards Thor, who suprised that he got up at all was not able to defend himself from the coming attack. The Hulk picked Thor up and began to hit him against buildings like he was some kind of rag doll before throwing him to the floor. The Hulk looked to the skys and roared in victory but when he looked back down he saw Thor fully stood up and body and his facial expression. It wasn't an expression of defeat or failure or even fear. It was a look of sheer determination and iron will to not be defeated today or any other day for that matter.

The assassin wearing red and black watched from the top of a near by building. His job was being done for him and all he had to do was sit back, watch and pick up the pieces afterwards. He continued to watch as the two exchanged blows hammer to fist. The battle didn't seam like it was going end any time soon. They were both evenly matched and neither seamed capable of dealing a winning blow. The mercenary looked up to see multiple military helicopters off in the distance. The battle was about to get interesting.

This wasn't part of the plan. The plan was to sneak in, find the Cap and sneak out with him. However that all went to hell when the alarms started going off the second arrived It was if they had been expecting and perhaps even waiting for the duo. Natasha Romanoff slowly moved through the corridor of the police department holding two tranquiliser guns. She wasn't going to use real guns on policemen, they were innocent and didn't deserve that fate. She had no idea where her patner was. They had chosen to enter via differet entrance and she had lost contact with him upon arrival. She continued to slowly move down the corridor shooting down a police officer as she did, putting the man to sleep.

Natasha Romanoff turned a corner to be met by the sight of Steve Rogers. "Follow me." She said before she turned around and began to run off towards the exit. She pressed down on her earpiece that allowed her to communicate with her partner. "Clint, I've got Rogers. Meet me outside." She called out but was met by no reply. "Damn it!" She sweared wondering what had become of Clint Barton.

The incredible Hulk was hit in the stomach by a powerful missle that forced him to fly backwards through the air. A large minigun that was onboard an overhead helicopter began to open fire towards the norse god. The Hulk jumped up and grabbed one of the helicopters and threw it to the ground. Thor quickly jumped up and slowed the helicopters decend to protect those inside. The Hulk roared loudly and powerfully as he landed on the ground demonstrating that he would not be beaten by anyone.

Pepper potts was sat in the back of her when she was told the news. At first she was stunned, then she denied the possiblity and then all she could do was cry. Her boyfriend, the incredible Tony Stark was dead. Happy Hogan the chief of security at Stark Industries was sat in the front of the car with an increasingly tight grip on the steering wheel. They had been told that it was a suit malfunction by the police however thanks to Jarvis they both knew better. He had been brutally murdered in his own home and Happy was going to find out who no matter what it took. They had been sat there for over 2 hours when Happys phone went off. It was a blocked number. "Hello" He answered. "This is Director Fury of SHIELD. You're gonna want to here this." He told him. The man at the other end of Happys phone sounded like was out of breath and seamed to be in a panicky state.

Authors notes: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who have followed or reviewed this story and in reply to the reviewer that tried to guess whats going on in regards to the plot, I will say that although you wasn't right, you also wasn't a million miles away either. Awesome guess though!

Next time: The fall of SHIELD and the conclusion to Thor! 


	4. Chapter 4

After the military had arrived on the scene it had erupted into chaos. The Hulk and Thor had been seperated as they both had to deal with the helicopters and soldiers. It took Thor about an hour to shake the military off and even longer until he had discovered that the Hulk had left the city a while ago. He found the giants tracks and began to follow them into a small woodland full of hills and caves. His body ached, his mucled were full of pain and his brain begged for rest but he continued on his way unsure on whiether he would discover the enraged Hulk or his Counter part Bruce Banner. The tracks eventually led to a small cave where a man wearing nothing but damaged purple shorts sat there in a slump with his head in his hands. "What went wrong Banner?" Bruce asked feeling sorry as he looked down at the sight in front of him. "I was attacked in my house and I...I changed. Thats all I can remember." He told the Asguardian looking up at him. "He must of been a tough foe. You destroyed half of a city by the time I arrived." He said and then watched as Bruce moaned and knocked his head against the wall behind him. Thor stretched his open hand out in his direction. "Our friends are going to need our help Bruce, are you ready?" He asked. Bruce took the hand and stood up. It didn't matter what had just happened, if the Avengers needed him then he would do everything within his power to help.

The red and black dressed assassin was still sat unoticed on a building near the scene that was once covered by the battle between Thor and Hulk. His phone began to go off and he removed his mask and placed it to his ear. "Phase one has been completed, return to New York for phase 2." A deep voiced bellowed in his ear before the phone turned off and the man stood up to leave.

Director Nick Fury walked down the halls of the SHIELD helicarrier and took a quick sigh. When in a few short days one Avenger died, another arrested for murder and two were destroying a city in South America in a battle it reflected badly on the SHIELD Director especially seeing he was the one that brought them together. The fact that his two best agents were missing in action didn''t do him any favours. The council had been looking for an excuse to get try and get rid of him ever since the incident the previous summer.

He arrived at his office and sat down at his desk it wasn't long until Maria Hill walked in. "How did the meeting with the council go sir?" She asked. "They're shutting down the Avengers Initiative and they're replacing me as Director of SHIELD." He told her in an exasperated manner. "How can they do that?" She asked raising her voice. "The Avengers have failed and they've blaimed me. Another member of the council is taking over, he's convinced that he has his own team. A better team. I'm trying to find out what I can about him before i'm forced to leave." Fury replied as he typed into the computer that sat on his desk in front of him. Maria Hill nodded her head. "I'll try to buy you some time." She said before leaving the room closing the door behind her and walking off.

It was about 5 minutes later when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps moving towards his office. All he originally knew about this new guy was his name. However thanks to his SHIELD database he knew so much more. He had to give this information to someone before security arrived. He coudn't call any SHIELD agents for obvious reasons, all the members of the Avengers he knew would be busy and the only contact he could think of was Starks heady of security Happy Hogan, he of couse would have quite a keen interest in what he had to say. Fury dialled his number and began to quickly talk ignoring all replys to save time. "This is Director Fury of SHIELD. You're gonna want to here this. The Avengers that have been taken down recently including your boss havn't all been concindences. These chain of events have led to me being replaced as Direvtor by a new man. I believe this man to somehow be involved, he's very high up in government and a wealthy billionaire buissness owner called Norman Osborn. I have just emailed you all the information you need on him and a list of people outside of the Avengers and SHIELD that will help you..." His voice was cut off as agents ran into the office and arrested the Director.

Authors notes:  
Ok firstly I'd like to thank all my recent followers and reviewers. I havn't updated in a while as i've had lots of exams however I will try to add two more chapters in the coming week. Next I would like to say sorry for the shortness of this chapter and that it wasn't that good. The next one will be both longer and better. I'm considering adding a few none Avengers heroes into this story, please let me know who you think would be a good idea to add if any. 


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were sat in a small cafe in the middle of the night. It had been a good few hours since they had escaped from the police and now they were in full disguise as they were wanted fugitives on every television in the city. Natasha wore a long blonde wig and pair of fake glasses over her regular civillian clothes wich was a pair of blur jeans and a fairly scruffy green shirt. Steve had a baseball cap on and a fake beard to cover his recognisable features. Steve spoke in a quiet hushed tone "What do you think happened to agent Barton?" He asked. Natasha paused for a second before whispering back. "The police woudn't of been able to take him out. Whoever framed you and killed Tony is resposible." Steve reacted with raised eyebrows. "You think its all conected?!" He asked suprised. "Tony murdered, you framed, Thor and Banner destroying a small city before dissapearing and now Clint.. Of course its all connected."She told him.

"Have you tried contacting SHIELD?" Steve asked Natasha whilst the two were still sat in the cafe. "They didn't respond, to my calls, I don't know how but whoever we're dealing with must of done something or got to them somehow." Natasha replied shaking her head in disbelief at the situation they were in. They were all alone with no SHIELD or the Avengers to help and they were up against an unkown powerful enemy that always seamed a step ahead of them. "First of all we need to find Clint." Natasha said fearing what had become of her partner. "How do we do that?" Steve asked curiously. "We go back to the police station, sneak into the security room, find the tapes of tonight and see what happened to him." She told him.

Clint Barton sat chained to a small wooden chair in an empty dimly lit room. He could taste blood in his mouth and he had an overwhelming headache. A man walked into the room who wore a metalic suit, a green cloack with a yellow belt. Clint looked up at the new arrival as anger filled his body "You're the one that killed Stark." He spat out as he looked at the figure he recognised from the video Jarvice showed him. The man frowned, how could he know that. He was certain that he had removed all traces from his attack on the playboy billionaire. "Your partner agent Romanoff escaped with Steve Rogers. I want you to tell me exactly where she would of taken him." The strange man told his captive. "I'm telling you nothing." Clint replied stubbonly but was met by another shrill laugh. "Everyone talks, it doesn't matter how long it takes eventually you will tell me what I want to know. The longer it takes, the more of my toys I get to use." He said with a dark smile hidden by his mettalic mask.

It had been a fairly simple mission for an agent as talented and gifted as Natasha Romanoff. She had sneaked into the station undetected and had made into the surveillance room with relataive ease. She then watched the videos of the previous night until he eventually saw Clint Barton moving through the corridors with his bow in hand. She didn't get the opportunity to see what happened next as she heard footsteps behind her.

Natasha stood up and span round to see a slightly taller lady with long silver hair and a tight black latex costume complete with a mask that only civered her eyes. She held a small hand gun that was pointed at Natasha. The russian took a small quick duck so she was beneath the weapon and threw a spirraling kick that knocked the gun out of her opponents hand. The lady smiled slightly before sending a leg in a large arc towards her ribs, Natasha blocked it as she stood up by using her forearm and then launching her own attack that was dodged by her foe. The two began to do what seamed like a dance both foes managed to dodge or block an attack and then sent a counter attack that reached the same conclusion. It was eventually Natasha that gained the upper hand, whiether it was the police alarms that began to sound or maybe her foe had became to worn out however what ever it was, it allowed Natasha to land successful spiralling kick into her opponents left side. She stumbled back and Natasha pressed home her advantage tackling her to the ground and knocking her out with a few well placed punches. She knew the police would be coming around the corner any second. Natasha looked down at her unconscious foe. "Your coming with me." She whispered.  
Norman Osborn walked slowly though the helicarrier wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had a small smug smile on his lips and an air of confidence about him as he walked to his new office as director of SHIELD. He has started out as a wealthy buisness man that had an empire that rivalled that of Stark Industries. He had always been a greedy man, he yearned for more power and now it seamed like it was finally coming his way. He had brought his way into government and after years of supplying secret government operations with the latest Osborn technology it seamed only natural that he was offered a place on the council and after hearing about SHIELD he jumped at the opportinity. However that wasn't enough for him and when he saw what the Avengers did he knew that whoever controlled them and SHIELD had the real power. He knew that if he did ever rise to the post of Director of SHIELD as he had done, that the Avengers woudn't follow the orders for what Osborn had planned so instead he had to ruin the Avengers in order to bring in his own team but that was just the begining, he had much more in store. Phase one of his plan was complete. It was time for phase two to start. 


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were sat in a small cheap hotel room with the woman that Natasha had captured tied to a chair in in the middle of the room. She was still in the black outfit and looked up at Natasha with a stoney gaze. "This is how things are going to work. You are going to tell me everything. Where agent Barton is, who you work for and what they are planning or things are going to get...messy, understood?" Natasha told her captive holding a small knife in her right hand. The woman narrowed her eyes and began to taunt the two heroes "Its too late. You've already lost. Your friends are either dead, captured or hiding. You can't defeat us." Natasha smiled, a small dark smile. "I defeated you pretty easily." She told her. The captive quickly glanced out the window before replying "Well if i'd won, we'd still have the problem of having to find your friend here" She gestured to Steve "whilst this way we can take you both out as long as my little tracker worked." She said with a small smile. "Oh sh..." Natasha started but was cut of as a mettalic man wearing a green cloak and hood with a yellow belt smashed through the window of the small room. She dived out the way to avoid being landed on.

Steve was of course without his shield which had been taken from him when the police arrested him. This didn't stop the Captain throwing a punch towards the new arrival. The man caught his knuckle and began to squeeze it breaking the bones of the hand as fresh blood poured out of it. Steve screamed in pain and then ran forward pushing into his enemy causing them both to go though the nearest wall into the outside and the two combatants spiralled downwards down towards the dark streets below them. The Captain clung to his enemys waist who was trying desperately to escape and use suit to fly off and stop the fall however Steve was to stubbon to allow it.

Natasha stood up wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth. She quickly ran out the door of the room and headed down stairs determined to aid her ally. Steve and his assailant fell onto the road below them crushing the floor as they did. Cars swirved and dodged to avoid the sudden intruders on their lane, it was the early hours of the morning so the roads were not busy or full of cars. Steves back was in tremendous pain, he could feel blood rushing from multiple parts his body and he coudn't find the strength to stand.

His foe on the other had after a few brief moments did stand up. He dealt a few decisive blows to the face of the defeated Avenger before picking him up by the collar and walking off as police sirens sounded. Natasha watched from a distance and realised she could not defeat this opponent so instead she slipped away without being noticed to live and fight another day.

Clint Barton was thrown into to a small cell with 3 stone walls and a set of iron bars. He was already in a great deal of pain as he landed on the cold hard floor and the iron barred doors slammed shut behind him. He slowly sat up and noticed he wasn't alone in the cell. There was a man sat down leaning against a wall. He was short, covered in dirt with cuts and bruises along his face. He wore tattered pants and a ripped up shirt. The man was missing both multiple teeth and a few fingers. In the center of his chest was a small circle that glowed blue. "Tony!?" Clint asked in shock.

The man gave a small nod but kept his eyes on the floor. "What happened?" Clint asked. Tony lifted his head up wincing as he did and looked the agent in his eyes that were filled with pain. "They faked my death to avoid suspicion. They wanted me alive so they could examine how this worked" He said tapping the arc reactor "and force me to make something similar." His voice was empty and emotionless, the man Clint knew as an exentric, quick witted hero was dead. In front of him sat a man that had been broken, a man without hope, a man that had given in. "What for?" Clint asked smoothley. Tony sighed before replying "Their leader is dying and he has the best doctors and scientists working on a cure but have had no result. They thought maybe this was the answer." He said still pointing at the reactor. "When they have a cure...I'll be killed. What about you? What has happened on the outside?" Tony Stark asked with what Clint was sure was a hint of hope. Clint took a gulp before replying "Rogers got arrested for murder, I got captured when me and agent Romanoff went to break him out. Thor and Banner was in the process of destroying a small city last I heard. I'm guessing i'll only be alive until they find Nat and Steve." He told the defeated hero. Stark shook his head realising any hope of him leaving this place alive was slipping away second by second.

Thor and Bruce Banner knew they had to play smart in this game if they were going to win. Both were now seen as the highest priority across the globe to most secret agencies. Bruce was used to this type of thing, he had spent a long time of his life on the run and under cover and now he did so again this time he had taken Thor with him who was now heavily disguised to avoid him being recognised by anyone. They coudn't use mainstream forms of transport like planes or get to their destinations with powers as it would lead them to battle after battle against armies of governmemts that were not the enemies. After seeing news programmes reporting the death of Tony Stark and the arrest od Steve Rogers, they knew their enemies were whoever were behind this plot against the Avengers. They were now gradually making their way up South America heading towards New York where they were certain they would find the answers they wanted.

Happy Hogan stepped out of the elevator of the apartment building and began to walk down the corridor of the third floor. He looked at his piece of paper with an apartment number on along with other information as he wen past door after door. He eventually stopped at a green door with the number 32 on. He knocked twice on it and waited. He heard footsteps at the other side until eventually opened to reveal a man wearing casual clothes standing there with a slightly shorter woman a few feet behind him. "Hello. Can I help you?" The man said. "Hank Prym? Janet Van Dyne?" Happy asked and was met by a nod. "The world needs your help." He told the duo.

Authors notes:  
I said I'd do two chapters this week and this is the second one. Thanks for reading and any reviews and follows are greatly appreaciated, the next chapter might be up this weekend or at the start of next week, i'm not to sure at the minute Hope you're enjoying the story so far! 


End file.
